


从良 43

by MARIAyu



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 00:24:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19240090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MARIAyu/pseuds/MARIAyu
Summary: 这章字数很多梗很密集希望大家慢慢看慢慢看





	从良 43

**Author's Note:**

> 这章字数很多  
> 梗很密集  
> 希望大家慢慢看  
> 慢慢看

 

 

43-1

 

这次的旅行不比草原那样匆忙，甚至能让郑云龙在家睡个极饱的觉，再收拾个行李，本来阿云嘎出门从不带行李，其一是他懒得携带细软，再一个是去哪里都有人接，生活用品一应俱全，甚至连西装都是早早熨好挂在落脚酒店的衣橱里。

但郑云龙却把这当作正经的旅行，摊开阿云嘎那小的可怜行李箱缠着他问应该带什么东西，他这样问着，却把阿云嘎的药第一个扔进去。

阿云嘎看着郑云龙蹲在箱子旁四顾茫然，最后又把求助的眼神落过来，期期艾艾的令人无法拒绝，阿云嘎把让他别带了的话咽回去，象征性的递过去几件换洗的贴身衣服，郑云龙欢喜的接过来，看上去是很喜欢这种参与感。

这种有生活气息的参与感。

他像个孩子一样，什么都好奇，什么都要去摆弄一下，叠衣服这样无趣的活儿他也可以认真地做好久，阿云嘎和他并肩蹲着，看他对着背心短裤严阵以待的肃穆表情，心上不知怎么又泛起了绞痛，在郑云龙叠整齐最后一条裤衩正要与他邀功的时候，阿云嘎一把将他锁在自己怀里，接连的是翻天覆地的啃咬般的亲吻。

 

郑云龙被他两个亲吻打开了腿，藤蔓一样绞在阿云嘎的腰上，他胖了许多，腿根浪荡的软肉一下一下的像是勾引般拍打在阿云嘎的下体上。

情欲来的是那样快，两人私密的肉已经互相粘黏，郑云龙早叫阿云嘎给烫软了，双臂环在身上人的颈间，扯着一双丝媚的眼睛直哼唧。

阿云嘎也不与他二话，抄了家伙就要往里闯，正抵关口却给郑云龙拦住了，他用喘不匀气儿的语气问阿云嘎，

“你不戴吗？”

避孕套这个东西郑云龙之前只见过没用过，毕竟王晰家里随便哪个抽屉都可以找出来三两只，但王晰从不给他用，外面的那些人当然也是不用的，郑云龙已经习惯了将热流吞在肚子里的粘濡感。

可上次从草原回来之后阿云嘎却用起了套子，那是郑云龙第一次体验到做爱之后肚子空空的感觉，有些微妙但又觉得缺点什么，当时他磨着阿云嘎不要戴，对方却严辞拒绝了他，并将那些彩色的小方块随身携带。

 

可这次阿云嘎却没说起身去套东西，让郑云龙很是诧异，他或是以为阿云嘎是懒得动，于是又说，

“我去给你拿。”

正要松下来的两条肉腿被阿云嘎猛的擒住，他挺直了腰就把自己掼了进去，郑云龙被这突来的饱食感撑得向后伸长了脖子，落出一声酥软的呻吟。

阿云嘎去咬他耳垂，用低慢的重音说，

“我想与你亲密无间。”

与你同生共死。

他似乎是抱有侥幸的，阻断药也吃，爱也照常做。

能不能中奖全靠老天爷安排。

不过阿云嘎还是被理智勒马，只把滚烫的奶泉淋在郑云龙的小腹上，他是在紧要关头才想起来肠壁并不能很好的接受精液的光临，他自己豁出去，却不想连累郑云龙。

要是郑云龙是因为被内射发烧而过度到下一病期，阿云嘎就真的想割屌谢罪再刨腹自裁。

于是他陷入了一个异常纠结的环境里，八面来的风都要牵扯他，想他阿云嘎这样翻手云雨的人物，自己的生死竟由不得自己把控。

以前是有人要他死，可他偏是要活着，哪怕刀枪入肺也得睁着眼喘气。

可现在有人求着他活，他却只想陪这个人一起迎接黑白无常的莅临。

 

郑云龙却不知道阿云嘎在想些什么，只看着浇了一肚子的精白，用指挑起一口抹在舌尖，说他一句，

“浪费。”

阿云嘎无奈的坠了一声，倒趴在郑云龙那丰沛软肉的胸口，和他相拥着无声温存了会儿。

给行李箱扣盖的时候郑云龙扔了两盒避孕套进去，阿云嘎看见了却也没说话。

这一番造弄日头又偏西，阿云嘎是想往前赶赶日程，但又怕郑云龙下午玩倦了不想动，就征求他的意见是否今日动身。

郑云龙却比他想象的有活力，蹦高的催促着阿云嘎快走。

 

阿云嘎有产业的滨海城市，在北方的，路途不算太远的，也能数得上名字的一个是大连，一个就是青岛。

大连那套房子买的早，在市区内的海边，舒适度之类都是顶好的，按理说阿云嘎是无暇顾及东北地域的发展，但他在大连置办产业的原因是什么也不必再说，

青岛的房子是朋友送的，一些生意上的往来而已。

但在北上与东进之间阿云嘎几乎是没有犹豫的叫助理派人去收拾青岛那边的房子，他平日没什么时间走动，那房子也就空落下来，这次是打好提前量的安排，他可不想再一开门碰个满脸灰。

夏日正是出行旺季，高速上车不少，但他们还是很幸运的按照安排先到了济南。

这一路上阿云嘎跟个嘴不停的雀儿，叽叽喳喳开着车也要和郑云龙说话，他本是话少的人，这几个小时怕是用尽他少半辈子的唾沫，甚至粗着嗓子讲起了评书，却也记不清什么桥段，只用这腔调引着郑云龙的兴趣。

他只想和郑云龙多说几句话。

再多说几句。

 

好在郑云龙听的精神，他不懂的多，来回之间一问一答倒是很有兴致，期间提起这么一句话

“酒是穿肠毒药，色是刮骨钢刀，财是惹祸的根苗，气是雷烟火炮。”

这是单老先生常用作定场诗的段子。

酒色气郑云龙都知道，不过这个财他倒是没怎么接触，他小时候没摸着过钱，流落街头的孩儿有个块八毛买两只干净馒头都教人眼红，更别说整票，后来他被王晰带回去，好吃好喝的也用不着钱这么个东西，说来可笑，二十好几的人如今都不知道百元大钞是什么颜色。

钱分明是现代社会的基础，却似乎远离郑云龙的生活。

于此买卖换求，他只学会最后一个字，还是王晰逼着他学的，这当然说不上是好事，却也不算什么坏事，至少他不必主动用物质去衡量所接触的一切，价值几何这个问题永远不会在郑云龙世界里出现。

 

郑云龙是出生没几天就成了个弃婴，之后叫好心人送去福利院，屋漏偏逢连夜雨，他不过四五岁时，那福利院就一点儿福利都发不出，社会公益还是要靠平头百姓资助，大家接不上那群没人要的孩儿的饭碗，只能让本就是浮萍的稚童四散的飘，按说郑云龙就是运气不好，偏偏就飘到了人贩子手里，他的家原不在京城，是辗转倒卖才流落至此，那会儿北京周边的治安不像现在这样好，日头刚落了西山，巷子里就埋着隐秘的拳脚声。

郑云龙也是有过少年人的戾气，他虽是饱一顿饿三天的生活，但个子窜得快，十二三时就比同龄人高一些，可高这些又没什么用，他比不上流浪汉皮滑有力，平常时无非是为了几口冷饭和脏馒头，和人争执不下最后却落得个鼻青脸肿。

对于那时的郑云龙来说，每天睁眼要做的事儿就是找吃的，他不为活着，只是不想像死在路边的人一样恶臭生蛆，偶有吃饱饭的时候，他也会透过矮破的居民楼看看夕阳，也说不出什么感觉，就只是看着那灿灿的红黄。

 

阿云嘎不是没侧面问过郑云龙以往的事，他当时只说了一句，

“我记得阳光很漂亮。”

他着实记不得那些吃不饱的夜晚是如何挨过，也记不住那些与人撕扯的阴暗小巷，颠沛流离的日子像是从他脑中拔除了，只剩饱餐之后披落满身的霞光，依旧烙在他心上。

 

到济南市区的时候不早，阿云嘎看郑云龙仍有精神就带他去吃饭，托人订的私厨餐位，掌案的是孔府菜的大师傅，也是个讲究品味的人，独栋的老房子里陶器鲁绣摆的很有味道。

因于阿云嘎他们错过了饭时，太复杂样式的菜吃不上，不过简有简的好。

郑云龙的筷子多流连于蒲菜上，初夏是吃蒲菜最好的时候，美蔬一吃鲜二吃嫩，京里不是没有，只不过这食材到了北京也折了泰半滋味。

鲜嫩的蒲菜只剥皮取中直的茎，蘸着白糖当作前菜是最爽口不过，清香甜脆，叫人嗓子里都透亮。

之后还有一道奶汤溜的，那汤底子是用丰肥的鸭鹅肘子吊出来，色白香醇口味宽厚，只要一匙入腹，满嘴都是春夏的味道。

别的菜也好，白云湖的甲鱼裙边肥厚，渤海湾里的刺参被以浓攻浓的做法激出厚重的口感。

晚间不大好吃净米，主食便成了两碗小米粥，别看这粥素，却是专用龙山的小米，颗颗饱满滚圆，浮出一层黄亮的米油。

 

菜量不大，吃得六分半的饱正是舒爽。

饭过也没见郑云龙犯困，两人就沿着有灯的小路溜着，这儿是老城区，踏过的每一块石都有古朴的味道。

却又和周家宅里那种肃穆的氛围截然不同，偶有一两声不知种类的清鸣过耳，时间都慢下来，平和舒缓的陪着两人被月与灯拉长的影子漫步。

他们将影子落在鹅卵石的路间，落在根根葱绿的丛里，也落在被夏风摇曳的艳红牡丹花上。

谁也没说话，只是拉着彼此的手，十指和掌心都扣在一起，哪里都没有缝隙，连风儿也不能挤过他们的亲密。

人影昏暗，阿云嘎只看得清郑云龙高挺的鼻梁，鸦睫在颊上遮盖出冷光的翳，郑云龙是和往日一样好看，可不知这一刻是如何更深的触动到阿云嘎心上，许是月色太朦胧，或是风儿太和蔼，他拉停了郑云龙的脚步，在一双盛满波光的眼回望时，他想说，

“我……”

阿云嘎却又不敢说了，他有些慞惶与踟蹰。

“我……”

郑云龙歪着头看阿云嘎支支吾吾的样子，也不言语，只是把自己含着软笑的唇贴了上去，给予他一个清淡又醇厚的吻，像极了郑云龙喜欢的奶汤蒲菜。

 

夜里他们回了落脚的酒店，洗漱之后一同陷在柔软的被中，这时郑云龙才泛起了汹涌的倦意，窝在阿云嘎胸前没一会儿就已是半身梦境，迷迷糊糊的他听头顶有人问他，

“如果你知道未来会发生什么事，当初还会跟王晰走吗？”

 

“会。”

“因为可以遇见你。”

 

 

 

 

43-2

 

他们在济南待了些时日，又途径潍坊去了烟台，只因郑云龙在头天的市场上多吃了两颗樱桃说喜欢，阿云嘎就带着他直奔了蓝波湾的樱桃园。

今天不是周末，园子里的人算不上多，绿意红灯更是惹眼，烟台的樱桃出名的很，那满树结的一颗颗跟十分水头的红玉似的，不愧被奉为春果第一枝。

摘一颗在齿间咬破，丰沛艳色的汁水可以流到掌心里，肉厚甜口，入腹之后就连后舌都荡着回甘，如此品来当真是

担得起这样的盛名。

可阿云嘎不敢让郑云龙多吃，虽然这樱桃是自然结的果，但也说不上是一万分的干净，只怕他吃坏了要闹肚子。

可郑云龙却不知道那些担忧，倾身去抢阿云嘎手里红宝石串，阿云嘎游刃有余的使一手拦他腰，另一只手把樱桃护的好好的。

论说树上没有千万，也有百八的富裕果实挂在那谁也不摘，郑云龙是突然有了脾气非要吃阿云嘎手里的，他俩鼻尖顶鼻尖，带着清甜的暧气纠缠在一起。

郑云龙颔下头去抬起眼，两瓣赛含桃艳丽的唇上下一碰，

“你给不给我吃。”

阿云嘎一嘴吃了三颗樱桃作为回答。

郑云龙眉毛一挤，用粗喘喷了下阿云嘎的脸，一双手捧着他两边耳朵就把唇贴上去抢阿云嘎嘴里的果肉。

 

原本是有物质目的的唇枪舌战，可所有关于肌肤的触碰都会被这两个人变得同霏霏的杏花雨一样缠绵。

肉与核在舌尖推拒，不知咽下去更多的是甜腻的汁水还是更甜的涎液。

一吻过后郑云龙吐了两颗核，正要一脸骄傲的和阿云嘎炫耀，可他胜利的宣言还没说出来，就被打慌了阵脚。

阿云嘎的眼框红了。

他不知道自己为什么突然克制不住情绪，这并非撩拨爱语的亲吻。

郑云龙的唇舌不再是以往那样绵软，而是带了力道的和阿云嘎争执，猫儿从未这样霸道又贪心，樱桃肉要吃，那撩人的舌也要吃。

阿云嘎就这样被他辗转吮吸的溃不成军，他的心都塌了，因为他不知道这样的鲜活还能在郑云龙身上维持多久。

三不善根，贪、嗔、痴。

世人努力摒弃的欲念阿云嘎却希望郑云龙可以有，他希望这苦了二十几年的人可以在红尘嚣嚣中潇洒滚上一遭，予取予求，浪荡恣意。

可这人间味道郑云龙才尝了半口。

刚吃出些鲜活。

 

“对不起。”郑云龙被这双兔儿似得红眼眶唬得一愣，急忙去牵阿云嘎的手，在他身前软软的摇。

“我不和你抢。”

“你别哭。”他亲亲他的眼睛，在阿云嘎脑后的近树上摘了只好大的樱桃放在他手心，两只透亮的招子映着阿云嘎的红目，他的话里带着股清甜。

“樱桃是你的。”

“我也是你的。”

 

 

阿云嘎觉得所有的第一次都应有仪式感。

郑云龙要看海，就一定要带他去天尽头看。

看那海平面上晨光破晓，看那雾霭下的粼粼波光。

阿云嘎第一次见海的时候是有些惧怕，那么多的水，无边无垠的水，可以轻而易举的将他没顶。

他可以跨过草原，却穿不过大海。

只有身后是落脚的软沙，余下三面都是苍茫，无论是贤者或伟人，一瞬间就会意识到自己的渺小，造物主不用歇斯底里的撕扯就揭开人类自大的皮囊。

这样的信手拈来让阿云嘎极其不舒服。

 

郑云龙却与他大不一样。

上山的时候有几步陡坡，吓得郑云龙死死捏着阿云嘎的手，脖子僵直成一杆木头，分毫都不敢回望。

可当树木退开，第一道曙光落在眺望台上时，郑云龙不再死命的捏着阿云嘎的手，甚至可以快步的走，然而即将到围栏前的脚步又慢下来。

阿云嘎以为他是怕，刚想去重新牵他的手，却发现郑云龙似乎并非同他一般惊惧。

那脚跟站的极稳，九分长的裤子正好把郑云龙脚腕后的跟腱露出来，崩出两根凸起的软骨，可见他每一步都迈的郑重。

阿云嘎看那迎光去的身影，又敬畏又虔诚，刀削过的宽肩被海风描摹着轮廓，脊背直立，真是好挺拔的人。

 

郑云龙把肘搭在围栏上，不再像看草原那样努力的极目远眺，要把盈绿一次性的装满了眼。

相反的，他的目光平静而柔和，只把思绪慢慢的放出去，被海鸟衔走，远远的飞过层云。

阿云嘎没打破这静谧，只与郑云龙贴很近的站着，他也沉下心来，重新审视脑中构建过的海的模样。

也可能差在心境，他对海的刻板印象居然有些改观，滔滔的浪再不是那般吃人，或是那时的他看谁都像是有杀意，梦里也要提防藏在袖管里的冷箭。

如今是陪着心上人出来赏花踏景，换一副心态好好看看这大千世界。

郑云龙枯树一般的世界逐渐鲜活，阿云嘎又何尝不是呢，如果不是郑云龙，他也不会想出来逛一逛走一走。

彼此成全应是两人间最好相处模式。

 

阿云嘎应该猜到郑云龙的家或是在这儿的，因他见海时说话的语气，

“这就是海。”

像熟识多年的旧友。

更关键的一点——他听得懂青岛话。

阿云嘎有朋友是青岛这儿的地头头，只不过现今人家出差去了，给阿云嘎打了通电话又叙旧又赔礼，还叫自己亲侄儿去接阿云嘎说带着转转。

那小伙子一嘴贼正的海蛎子味儿，又快又频，听的阿云嘎直恍惚，一路上说了恁多的话，他愣是连四成都听不大明白，最后到了住处，阿云嘎婉拒了向导的热情自荐。那小伙子也爽利的说了好，又说等他叔回来再喝酒。

阿云嘎几乎是下意识问了一句，

“哈什么？”

“喝酒。”这是郑云龙给阿云嘎翻译的。

之前郑云龙是不爱说话，后来肯张嘴了却是股碴子味儿，八分半像王晰的语气，阿云嘎以为他多少也得是东三省的人，最远出到山海关，却没想原是个靠海的。

阿云嘎不是没问过郑云龙家在何处，他起初也有意为郑云龙寻一寻父母，可王晰也不知晓郑云龙到底是哪来的娃，反正遇见时已经是在那四九成了，所以他也没抱什么希望，倒没想盲狙一手竟叫他狙中了。

不过阿云嘎却也没再提这事儿，先不说郑云龙本身的状况，只想那舍得遗弃襁褓里婴孩儿的人，也不配让郑云龙喊一声爹妈。

 

六月正是虾蛄鲜肥的时候，紫红色的膏吃的人满嘴回香。

阿云嘎在青岛的房子是海岸百米多的独栋，清早两人去集上挑迎着晨雾捞起的海货，虾蟹无趣，但郑云龙与这些活物大眼瞪小眼的时候可有意思的很。

摊上又刚到的赤甲红，一双大爪还没来得及绑，哪怕是在铁盘子里吃氧，也要张牙舞爪的向来往人潮示威，正好郑云龙路过，寸劲儿的赶上那不乖的蟹用一只钳子捞水，溅到了郑云龙手背上。

郑云龙一只眼睛赶上它一个爪那么大，却非要瞪着人家看，螃蟹跳不出来，他就要伸手去摸，但看着那一双钳子心里也是怵，犹犹豫豫的刚想伸出手。

阿云嘎在一旁看的有趣，正当那颤颤巍巍的指尖伸出去，阿云嘎是故意唬他，大声嚯了一下，

“咬你。”

吓得郑云龙惊呼一声是一个退步跌靠在阿云嘎胸前，惊悸之余回头正见一双笑得开花的好看眼睛，他腮里一下就鼓里气，自己站稳了把阿云嘎搡开，葱白细长的指指着那只看乐呵的赤甲红说，

“我要吃这个。”

 

说来惭愧，郑云龙和阿云嘎来海边却没怎么吃蟹，因为阿云嘎不大会拆蟹肉，什么虾啊螺的还好说，就是这螃蟹太叫人为难。

王晰可比阿云嘎会吃很多，银质蟹八件被他使的文雅又潇洒，前几年中秋时他们有机会聚在一处，阿云嘎只看那翻蟹的漂亮手指，就着温着黄酒入腹便已是满心的暖醉。

想来王晰也是这样给郑云龙拆过蟹，不然郑云龙绝不会用那样的眼光看阿云嘎笨拙拆蟹的手。

阿云嘎只能取出爪子上两块肥满的白肉递到郑云龙嘴里，再给他挖两口黄就算吃了一只整蟹，那身上的肉阿云嘎自己倒是能啃，却不好再吐给郑云龙。

郑云龙是不嫌弃，可阿云嘎自个儿做不出来这样恶心的事儿。

可今天郑云龙非要把那只与他不快的赤甲红吃个干净，幸好海蟹肉肥，仔细一些还是可以挑出整块的囫囵肉。

郑云龙嚼得香，吃开心了就咧着嘴朝阿云嘎笑，是和碧海青天一样令人注目的干净。

之后用茶洗了手，这顿饭才算圆满。

 

六月底的日头还不毒，午后的沙滩是小憩的最好地段，郑云龙吃饱了就要去热沙上睡觉，阿云嘎怕他晒伤，只看他睡在哪就把阳伞插过去，阴影遮不住的地方就用沙子埋起来。

郑云龙的脚是和他个子等比长，阿云嘎可以给他堆出个小山包的尖尖。

这一小段海岸线是单圈出来的，没有游客也没有噪杂，只有退潮的海浪轻轻铺着绵密的沙。

哗——哗——哗——

阿云嘎看着郑云龙在阴影下沉睡的脸，眉儿舒着，睫毛也安静，看来是个没有波澜的梦。

郑云龙总不爱在身下铺垫子，睡醒了就跟只淋了雨的狗一样狂甩他的头发，然后身边就会下起金黄色的雨，阿云嘎总是耐心的给他洗干净，再换上一件宽大的衫，又是一个干干净净的清爽模样。

阿云嘎去牵他在睡梦中的手，被潜意识的回握住了。他带着笑的亲了亲那沾了沙的指，把目光放远了。

他已经过了最开始那段不理智的惊惧不安，可以收敛情绪冷静下来积极的面对郑云龙的病情。

 

阿云嘎刚知道郑云龙得病的时候心里确实是崩塌了，他惊慌失措，只觉得在下一个瞬间面前的人就要被风带走，尤其是在窦医生说郑云龙体内的抗药性不乐观的时候，他没有办法用理智压抑怒气，幸亏他是第二天就带着郑云龙出行，不然要他再多看一眼王晰，指不定会做什么更出格的事。

不过事态并没有像他想的那样糟，他们也在外晃荡了小半月，郑云龙的身体不见异样，在青岛做的常规检查也没什么问题，阿云嘎不放心，还特意发去北京一份血检报告请窦医生再仔细看，那边也知道阿云嘎重视，特意打电话来说，

“他身体状况很好，倒是你。”

宛若惊弓之鸟，这是女人咽下的半句话。

他只能干笑两声，说自己会调整心态。

 

阿云嘎似乎是觉得他才是得病的那个人，惶惶不可终日，全靠郑云龙春日一样的暖把自己从冰冷的泥潭中拉出来，是清晨带着牙膏味道的早安，午后夹着沙的拥抱，夜里粘腻的呻吟让他心绪平复。

阿云嘎从未这样尝过平常人的生活气息，云也慢风也慢，海鸟敲着窗问他们要案上切的火腿，郑云龙起初不敢喂，半藏在阿云嘎身后大着眼睛看，后来也慢慢的能在鸟儿衔肉的时候趁机摸一把它们的头。

养老的日子来的有些早，不过两个人都乐得这样悠闲。

公司那边偶尔来电话汇报一下周深接手的进度——是没什么进度，哪怕周深跟着老爷子过了几个小项目，惊雷那么大的产业也不是他一时半刻就捋得明白的，他做撒手太子的时间太长，不懂的东西实在能撑爆他的脑子。

阿云嘎也问过周深近况，那边只说不敢闭眼，怕再睁眼又什么都不会了。阿云嘎倒是幸灾乐祸的说一声活该，周深听阿云嘎语气轻快，便试探的问了问郑云龙的身体，阿云嘎只说无事，又指点了周深些注意事项，再没聊旁的就挂了电话。

他知道周深现在一定是和王晰住在一处，他电话撂得匆匆，只是不想再听见王晰的声音。

 

 

 

 

43-3

 

在海边的日子过的很愉快，只是有一个不大的插曲。

那晚上夜深了他们才在市里转出来，阿云嘎车停的远，俩人就拉着手往车场走，中间有一段路灯坏了，昏昏暗的两旁巷子里都只有月色照亮。

郑云龙和阿云嘎正在吃一只雪糕，却听见远远的有细弱的女孩哭喊声，一会儿又消失，一会儿又浮现，把郑云龙手心都吓出了汗，催促着阿云嘎快走，他本不应该在家里乱翻碟片看的，如果他没有因为好奇而播了那张黑白红封面的电影，他现在也不可能怕成这个样子。

阿云嘎并不信鬼神之说，他只觉着似乎是有什么不好的事，便把郑云龙的手牵牢寻着声源去，果然在第二条窄巷里拐进去，被他撞破了一场强奸案。

女孩儿的嘴被阴茎噎住，细碎的哭喊是这样流露出来的，她身上的衣服破碎的很，遮不住胸前的春色，她身后的人用开了刃的刀抵住她脊骨在耸动腰身，让女孩无法反抗。

两名施暴者感受到有人在观摩他们的好事，那个拿刀的举起利刃朝阿云嘎晃了晃，啐了一句说

“识相点儿滚。”

“老子不干男人。”

想来阿云嘎的样貌也是会被用下流的眼光觊觎的。

 

那在二人中间的女孩听见了这样的话，挣扎的抬起头仿佛见了救命稻草一样，撕嚎声翻了倍，却被人一个巴掌抽回去，但阿云嘎还是听清那破碎的。

救救我。

是实打实的扎进了阿云嘎的心里。

他脱下了绑身的外套递到郑云龙手里，拍拍他说在这儿站着。

阿云嘎拧拧手腕一声冷笑走进犯罪现场，两把小刀根本不足为惧，就算那两个人拿的是枪他也不会皱一下眉头。

打女人的人最令人不齿。

不过几乎是电光石火间就结束了打斗，根本就是单方面碾压的形势。

阿云嘎是一脚踹在背心，一膝顶在胸口，再一人赏了一例手刀，直直砍在脖子根，两个裤子都没提好的脏人就已经瘫倒在地，阿云嘎从郑云龙手里取来外套，别过脸递给那女孩儿，叫她报警。

 

阿云嘎是个很周全的人，就在巷口站着等警察来，他目光落在郑云龙脸上时有些诧异，就不夸大的说崇拜之类，郑云龙也多少应该有点儿神情，可他只是一脸平静的吃着他手里那支雪糕，奶油化了一点儿滴在他虎口上，便伸出舌头舔去。

还没得阿云嘎问话，警察来的倒快，闪着鸣的把两个贼人带走，也问了阿云嘎几句话，那女孩似乎仍没从惊惧中恍惚过来，经过阿云嘎身边时只能囫囵的说个谢谢，阿云嘎低声安慰了两句，目送着红蓝的光一路照亮这条路灯坏了的巷。

这时候郑云龙吃完了那只奶油雪糕，叼着木棍问了阿云嘎一句惊人的话，

“他们不就是在做爱吗，你为什么要打人？”

 

“这是强奸。”

这是阿云嘎第二次用这样严肃的语气同郑云龙说话，因他觉得这是务必要树立的正确价值观，他拉着郑云龙的手一个字一个字的说，

“非自愿的性行为都是强奸，这是犯罪。”

郑云龙冷不丁被阿云嘎肃穆的神情唬住，叼着的竹棍从嘴里掉出去，他脑子混沌了半天，才又说出一句话，

“你不喜欢对吗？”他的声音不知道为何有些颤抖。

“我不喜欢。”

“而且非常憎恶。”阿云嘎说的很坚定，因他希望郑云龙可以分得清善恶，阿云嘎知道他本心纯净，是那种非人的生活才让他产生这种错误的认知，可既然做人，就必须要知道最基本的对与错。

郑云龙懵懵懂懂的点头，垂下头绞着手指说要回家。

 

 

 

也可能是那晚事儿确实刺激到郑云龙的神经，最起码是颠覆了他近十年的认知，这几天他的情绪一直低迷恍惚，不见高兴的模样。

阿云嘎幽幽叹了一口气，很是担心他的心情，正好今晚在奥帆中心有烟花秀，阿云嘎想着带郑云龙去转转，说不准就开心些了。

 

海上迸发出热烈的花火确实能让郑云龙展颜。

郑云龙从未见过这么多的星星，又离他那么近，仿佛只要一伸手就可以接到一捧黄粉色的星光。这些绚丽的颜色也落在阿云嘎的头发肩上，郑云龙抬手要去抚摸那深情的眼，却被擒住了手指，阿云嘎的目光锁死了他的眼睛，捏着他的手缓缓收缩两人的距离，于是郑云龙在一派喧闹之中得到个一触即离的吻。

却吻得很郑重。

郑云龙被吻惹的红了脸，不过在熠熠的灯火下看不出来，他和阿云嘎十指相扣着，面转向大海继续欣赏那夜空中的一团团曼丽的花。

 

“哎——你听说了，之前那个女孩儿。”

“就那个被强奸的，都登报了。”

“她自杀了。”

“我家邻居是她婶婶的亲戚，她说那女孩是得病了”

“艾滋啊。”

“听说她之前就不检点，和四五个人上过床呢。”

“说不定是个——妓。”

“那可不得染这种脏病。”

“啧啧，得亏是死了。”

“活着也没人要，谁娶了谁倒霉。”

长舌妇人八卦的嗓门是烟火声也压不住的，只不过方言的味道太重，进不去阿云嘎的耳朵。

但郑云龙是实打实的听清楚了。

阿云嘎松开他的手后移两步要给他拍照，可指尖上突然的空荡把郑云龙的心都抽空了，他愣愣的看着阿云嘎举着手机对他，在烟火中喊

“笑——一——下——”

 

烟火大会还没有结束，郑云龙就想回家了，可他却没有同往常一样摇一摇阿云嘎的衣角，只是低诺的说，

“我们回家吧。”

路上郑云龙没说话，只两眼放空着看向窗外，阿云嘎以为他是折腾的乏，也就不再闹他，一路沉默的回了家。

车刚停下郑云龙就往海边跑，撒丫子的阿云嘎追都追不上，他喊郑云龙的名字呛了一肚子风，却怎么都喊不住郑云龙的脚。

月儿下涨起了潮，郑云龙跑不上两步就被海水淹了脚脖子，阿云嘎追上他的时候那冰凉的水已经没到了膝盖，阿云嘎惊诧的问他，

“你怎么了——”

郑云龙却不说话，只捞起海水往自己身上淋，他穿着的薄衫短裤都被打湿了贴在身上，他狠了劲儿的搓自己的身子，可衣物挡住了他的手，他不耐的要将圆领的半袖脱下。

阿云嘎死死钳着郑云龙要脱衣服的手，晚上好大的海风，闹这一通肯定是要着凉，要再脱了衣服更是完蛋，他暂且还没弄明白郑云龙怎么突然这样，但首先还是要把他从海里拖出来。

阿云嘎这样想着他手下就发了狠，他只想拉动郑云龙的脚步，却扯出了他的泪。

 

今天的月很是圆满，如玉盘高挂，将这一海面照的粼粼发光。

涨潮的浪好急，一涌叠着一涌的拍打两人的膝盖窝。

阿云嘎不怕这急浪，因他有了更畏惧的东西。

比如此刻郑云龙比海浪还要翻涌的泪水。

他还在无力的搓着自己的身子，喃喃被他哽在嗓子里，叫汹涌的涛声遮去，阿云嘎把耳朵凑到他的喉间才能听清，却一瞬间凉了脸色。

郑云龙在说，

“我好脏。”

阿云嘎不知道他是如何又提起这个，心下疑惑却坚定的一遍遍和郑云龙说，

“你不脏。”

 

“我有艾滋病。”他低着头不敢看阿云嘎的眼睛，他已经知道艾滋是什么了，是阿云嘎憎恶的强奸，是和不止四五个人上过的床，是他曾被打上过的娼妓的标签。

他本不会将这些关联在一起，只是阿云嘎那晚对那两名施暴者流露出的憎恶被郑云龙记在了心里，他并没有把自己当作受害者，他只把自己当作参与者，他以为阿云嘎不喜欢的是强奸这一件事里的所有人。

然后他知道了强奸会得艾滋。

艾滋是脏病。

 

“艾滋和感冒一样……”

“……我和好多人上过床，所以才会得……”

“不是……”

 

“你不喜欢强奸。”

“那你是不是不喜欢我。”

“你别不喜欢我。”

“我能洗干净。”

“我能。”

郑云龙努力的挣脱阿云嘎的束缚去掬起一捧又一捧冰凉的海水，往自己头上浇。

他的发湿了一半，遮住了眉毛眼睛，那一双碧潭胀满浓稠的霾，月色太过清冷，把那翻着红的眼皮照得发蓝，他已经冷的哆嗦着嘴，牙关打颤。

阿云嘎虽被他没有逻辑的逻辑问得发蒙，但也知道不能再叫他这么胡闹下去，手将搭上郑云龙的肩膀要把他捞起来，可还没等阿云嘎的手搭上去，郑云龙的身子就瘫软了。

 

他鼻下涌出触目惊心的两道红刺伤了阿云嘎的眼，上午还健健康康的人此刻像陨星一般直直的跌下去，血色浸入海中，瞬间就被吞净了。

血泪把那张好看的脸画成了鬼怪神符，阿云嘎听见郑云龙说的最后一句话。

“嘎嘎，我错了。”

“你别不要我。”

 


End file.
